villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norman Nordstrom
The Blind Man is the main antagonist of the 2016 horror film Don't Breathe. A blind man who seemed to be an easy target at first is revealed to be far more deadly than initially thought. ''Don't Breathe'' After failing to save up enough money to escape to California with her younger sister, Diddy, Rocky is informed of an Army veteran receiving $300,000 as compensation after his daughter was killed in a car accident. After talking it over with her cohorts - Alex and Money respectively - they decide to take the recommendation, and they decide to stake out at the old man's house. Realizing that the elderly man was completely blind, they felt that it wouldn't be too hard to rob him. The three delinquents drug the elderly man's dog, and they search around the house for an entrance; upon seeing that all of the entrances were locked, Rocky manages to slide through a small window; they quietly browse the house for the money, to no avail. Believing that the money had to be behind a locked door, Rocky shoots the lock, waking the Blind Man as a result. Despite being blind, the elderly man effortlessly subdues Money, and kills him with his own gun. Hiding in a closet, Rocky observes the Blind Man opening a safe to check on his money. Once he left, Alex and Rocky use the opportunity to collect the money. Unfortunately for them, the Blind Man discovers their shoes, realizing that there was more than one intruder in his house. While escaping from the murderous man, the remaining delinquents head towards the basement, they confront a bound and gagged woman, named Cindy, in a homemade padded cell. Reading that she was found not guilty for accidentally killing the Blind Man's daughter in a newspaper, the Blind Man captured her. They free the woman from her restraints, and they attempt to escape the house only to run into the deranged man yet again. In a mistake, he murders Cindy, and he shuts off the lights in anger declaring that the two had seen what he had seen. He confronts the two delinquents and engages in a lengthy fight with Alex. Rocky attempts to escape through the ventilation system, while Alex is dragged into the utility room by the Blind Man. Rocky is chased throughout the system by the dog, and is captured by the Blind Man. Waking up restrained in the basement, the Blind Man explains that he impregnated Cindy in order to replace the daughter that he had lost. Because of her death, the Blind Man was planning to use Rocky as a replacement. As he was about to artificially inseminate her with a turkey baster filled with his semen, he is stopped by Alex and handcuffed. The Blind Man manages to break himself and he hunts the remaining cohorts down, shooting and killing Alex. Trapping the watch dog in the trunk of her car, she confuses the Blind Man by turning on his house's alarm system; she hits him with a crowbar, and knocks his unconscious body down the basement. She then escapes before the police arrive to investigate. Instead of being killed, the Blind Man is reported to have been admitted to a hospital and is under stable condition. Despite this, Rocky succeeds at acquiring the money, and she leaves to Los Angeles with Diddy. Gallery dont-breathe-stephen-lang.jpg Dont-Breathe-Stephen-Lang-as-The-Blind-Man.jpg Trivia *He is portrayed by Stephen Lang. Category:Old Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Nameless Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Parents